Episode 41
HOME is the 41st episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on August 9, 2010. Erza Scarlet wakes up to find out she has been saved by Natsu Dragneel who makes her promise to never do it again. Team Natsu says farewell to Erza's old team and then they go back to the guild. But, as soon as they arrive they find a few surprises! Synopsis Erza finds herself floating in an unknown space, where she has a vision about her funeral with every member of Fairy Tail attending. Even though she is posthumously awarded with a place among the Ten Wizard Saints, her guild is still wrecked with pain over her loss. She sees Natsu’s anger and denial, and Lucy, Happy and Gray’s frustration and depression over her death. Shaken by the sight, she cries that it was not her intention to leave the guild sad, but with a smile on their faces. At this moment, a hand approaches her and she is pulled from her vision to reality. Erza opens her eyes to see that she is still alive. She sees her friends rushing to get to her and then notices that she is being carried by Natsu. He tells her not to do the same thing ever again, as they are all the same. Erza agrees, and tells him that dying for one’s friend is not the answer, living for them is. Living for them is how you create a brighter future. Hours later, Erza extends an invitation to the former prisoners of the Tower of Heaven, offering them a place in Fairy Tail, if they have nowhere else to go. At first they agree, and Erza is left with the impression that Jellal spoke to her. Believing this is to be impossible, she tells Lucy that once Zeref’s spirit left Jellal’s body, it was him who redirected the Etherion into the sky. She tells her it was him who saved her, losing his life in the process. That night, Erza’s former comrades decide to leave Erza’s side, saying that they have caused her too much pain. Erza prepares for them the official Fairy Tail’s Farewell Ceremony and crying out of both eyes she watches them off, with a promise to meet again. When the group arrives at the guild, they see that much has changed. The guild has been completely rebuilt with a new design. Natsu frets that this is not the same guild and the master introduces the two new members, Juvia, who has changed her attitude as well as her clothes and the second is Gajeel. Everyone is shocked at his sight, but the master calms them. Erza however, requests that he should be monitored carefully. Mirajane sings a welcome song and when Gajeel begins to sing a song about friends, Natsu starts to fight with him, which ignites a war throughout the Guild. Later on the South Gate Park, Jet and Droy want to get even with Gajeel. He lets them hit him, but Levy continuously proclaims that she has no problem with him. While they are fighting, Laxus intervenes, saying that the bad reputation Fairy tail has gotten in the last weeks is Gajeel’s fault. He attacks him out of anger. Levy, Jet, and Droy then figure out that Gajeel wasn't fighting back to gain their trust, and so they'd see him as their comrade. Jet and Droy then yell that Laxus is going too far. Enraged, Laxus turns around and blasts a shot of lightning at Levy, but Gajeel blocks the attack. He then walks away and says "Just leave me alone". Laxus then walks away and comments to himself '' This is not the Fairy Tail I envisioned.'' Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Gajeel Redfox vs. Jet & Droy (started and concluded) *Gajeel Redfox vs. Laxus Dreyar (started and concluded) Magic and Abilities used Magic used * ** * ** * * * * * * * Spells used *Fire Dragon's Fireworks *Ice-Make: Fireworks *Celestial Fireworks * * *Lightning Blast *Thunder Wheel *Lightning Shot Armors used *Farewell Fairy Tail Armor Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys *Magic Seeds Manga & Anime Differences *The anime opens with Erza's death, but the manga chapter begins with her at Porlyusica's house to get her eye healed *Gray is seen restraining Natsu during Erza's funeral but he does not do so in the manga *When Erza comes back from her death in the manga, she dissolves away; however in the anime, a hand reaches out to her from a bright light *In the manga, Happy is seen trying to shove a fish into a sleeping Natsu's mouth, but this was cut from the anime *Shô and the others are seen spending time in the town near Akane Resort in the manga, but in the anime, they simply prepare to leave by boat *The beach where Erza says farewell is deserted in the anime, but is full of people in the manga *There is a scene in the manga after the farewell when Ultear is speaking to an unknown voice from her crystal ball. This was cut from the anime. *Lucy's clothes differ; in the manga she wears a black t-shirt reading "I only date Bad Boyz" with a checked short skirt, but she wears her regular clothes in the anime *The waitresses and their new outfits are shown in the manga. This was cut from the anime. *Juvia expresses her "Love Rival" jealousy towards Lucy in the anime, but this was not in the manga *The manga shows Gajeel stepping on Natsu's foot and starting a fight and Mirajane changing from her slow song to a rock song. This is completely different in the anime as Gajeel performs after Mirajane finishes her slow song. The fight begins when Gajeel throws his guitar at Natsu. *The anime ends with Jet, Droy and Laxus attacking Gajeel, but this was not in the manga Navigation Category:Episodes